nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive UWN, our future? All citizens are asked to vote (see the link). It'll close on Sunday, so do it now when it's still possible to vote! Adlibitan Vice President and Organisator of the UWN top, Alexandru 17:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Sir Washington and HRH already voted, so I want to ask Yuri and Robin in particular to vote. Please. Alexandru 18:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri won't be online today. 18:59, 16 January 2008 (UTC) UWN |} Alexandru 13:23, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Lovian Banking! Lovia has his first bank now! For all your bankings, asurances and stock exanges you should visit Aventis!! (We are also looking for companies that wish to offer some stocks for sale on our page). 19:07, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I hope this is alright ( http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Permission ) Lars 11:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration day Strange, after everybody has been inaugurated, everybody seems to have vanished. Am I alone on this planet ? Lars 09:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm still here! Where's the king? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sunbathing on faraway beaches ? Skiing ? Couldn't tell you. Lars 12:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Important - UWN Eén: ro:RWC:UWN, het stemlokaal en de discussies. Twee: de zojuist gestarte discussie Alexandru 16:46, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Administration and help I'm currently working on the renewal of the Help category and Administration categories. This link Category:Administration of this site. I haven't finished yet, but if you think something should be changed, you can always tell me. 11:43, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Kosovo Another question: should we accept the independence of Kosovo? 16:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :I do, very much ! Lars 17:48, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, I just received a message from my superiors. Another special mission (again), leaving tonight. Don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be wathing ye all. Lars 17:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. Thanks for voting before you leave Enjoy your 'mission'! 17:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::ro:Forum:Kosovo for more! 18:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) National Anthem We are looking for a national anthem!!! Anyone an idea? The best one become the official national anthem and the winner will be rewarded! 12:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) *I live in Lovia *I live for Lovia, *I pray for it *Because i'm a part of it! *Long live, long live *My kingdom Lovia! Funny, isn't it?--Marius Ştefan Scrie-mi 13:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) : You wrote it? 13:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, i wrote it but i don't desire that a kingdom powerful as Lovia to have such an anthem. Everybody alse?--A.A. Marius Deaconu 13:55, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::It sure is a nice text :) Maybe we could place it somewhere, where people can read it, just for fun. It's up to you 13:58, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Sincerly, could it be the national anthem?-- 14:10, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I think it's not very well suited to be a national anthem. But we sure could make something of this, a sort of promotional text on Lovia. 14:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I`ve got an idea: *I live in Lovia *I live for Lovia, *I believe in Lovia *Because i'm a part of it! *Long live, long live *My kingdom Lovia! Lars 08:05, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :We are in need of a literatural writer in English... For Limburgish it's easy but for English..... What's billijkheid in English? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Train Village who wants to buy a house in Train Village Pierlot 12:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Images There seems to be a problem with the images, non of the recently uploaded ones is visible on the pages ? Any possibility to fix this ? 15:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :What does this mean ? This is what I get when I uploaded the image of the Carpe Diem and the Princess building: Map "temp/6/60" kon niet aangemaakt worden. 15:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Dat heb ik ook al 'ns gehad op Wikistad. Over een paar dagen is dat over.. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:50, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Idd, even afwachten. 20:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Addicted We're all addicted to Wikination and Lovia, isn't it? So I made a list of addaction grades Please fill in your name where you think you fit! * Unrestorably addicted ** 08:22, 9 March 2008 (UTC) (I dream about it, I thinka bout it... When I'm on holiday or visiting a city, I look around looking for elements to use in Lovia ) ** 09:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) If only there were 48 hours in a day and I had nothing else to do... ** ... * Heavily addicted ** ... * Addicted! ** Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC), but it won't take long untill I'm heavily addicted, yesterday I was a little bit addicted, the day before yesterday interested, so.... **: If it's getting to bad, I propose the Noble City General Hospital, where they have treats for such horrible diseases 10:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) **:: I'll consider going there if it gets worse :) It's just a few miles from Hurbanova. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) **::: And when we're done building a high-speed rail, it'll be even easier! 10:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ** ... * A bit addicted ** ... * Interested ** ... * No interest in Wikination ** ... Oops My signature is going bananas again. Who can help ? 09:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh? Looks fine to me?! 09:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh, now it does, but look a bit higher, develish, (unrestorable addicted to...) but as they say, never paint the devil on the wall. BTW, good morning ! How is HRH doing today? 09:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::His Majesty is doing fine. It was an exhausting day yesterday and I'm still recovering, but I'm fine. I'm disapponited about the weather (here in Belgium...) and I hope it'll become better later. How are you Sir Lars Washington, Secretary of CHE and Chairman of Mandarin Village? 09:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I have (excuse me the expression) some kind of a hangover because of late partying last night. I think I'll have a quiet day and as the weather is bad, I might as well have a day treat at the Isis salons in Wikistad. Relaxing never harmed anyone. 09:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::True 09:35, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Internet Is there any internet in Lovia? Ben 14:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Euh, I think User:Marius.deaconu is involved in the internet business. Check his contribs and you'll find some I guess. 14:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::No. I can't find anything. Ben 14:54, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::He has an internet cafe chain, but I forgot the name. I don't think there's a provider yet, so if you want to create one: you're a free man! 15:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::According to this list, Technowana is a provider and you mean Butique? Ben 15:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I meant Butique, indeed. Technowana is a new company, and I wasn't able to check what I did exactly. It's possible it's a provider too, yes. 15:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just checking if it's possible to have internet on the camping. Ben 15:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Hi fellows, I've just made the step from Internet Explorer to Safari (Apple) for Windows. Now there is just one problem; the fonts in the edit-box on Wiki's are way to small and I can't read them... I can change the font size but not this one... 16:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC)